


Accidental Call

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Showers, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight





	Accidental Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassyEggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/gifts).



The hot water would feel good after the long, exhausting day Sansa had had. She was covered in sweat and dirt, and she was peeling her clothes off as soon as the water started running in the tub. _Let's see, I guess I'll place my phone here,_ she thought. _It shouldn't be able to get wet from there._ She didn't notice that she had accidently opened her contacts and her phone was currently dialing a video chat request to Sandor Clegane.

**********

Sandor stared at the phone screen, silently thanking and cursing his luck. The clear, plastic shower curtain blurred so much, which was good. She'd be pissed if he saw anything important. It was still fifteen long seconds before he ended the call. It was clearly a mistake. Why would she call him and show him _that?_

**********

"Hey, um… did I accidently call you?" Sansa asked, twirling a wet lock of hair nervously as she sat on her bed.

_"Yeah. Figured it was a mistake,"_ he replied.

"Did you… did you see anything?" She held her breath, her heart beating wildly.

_"Nah. Hung up when I realized."_

"Oh. I mean, good. You're a good guy, Sandor." She was grateful he couldn't see the shade of red she had turned. They had only been dating a month! She wasn't some sort of wanton woman, even if she did want to jump into his arms and kiss the stuffing out of him every time they were together.

_"Yeah, much to my chagrin,"_ he groused. She giggled. _"Your dignity is intact, little bird. I wouldn't betray you like that."_

**********

Sansa's heart beat wildly as she called Sandor. He answered, looking perplexed through the video. _"Everything alright?"_ he asked.

"Yeah… I just… wanted to make sure you answered… and that you knew I meant to call on this one." She gulped, smiled at him, and stepped back to reveal that she was only wearing a towel, and the shower was going behind her. His shocked expression was worth the water puddle this would make on the bathroom floor, and the nervousness she felt as she took off the towel, and stepped under the water, leaving the shower curtain open.


End file.
